The current state-of-the-art in medical X-ray and low energy gamma imaging applications, for example, is vapor grown, columnar CsI(TI) coupled to a conventional charge coupled device (CCD) array. There is, however, no complementary system for neutron imaging applications and the like outside of high energy physics. Although LiF—ZnS(Cu) sheets coupled to complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) panels have been used for both fast and thermal neutron imaging applications, providing high spatial resolution, they have limited efficiency due to thickness related light loss and provide slow signal development. Similarly, thick GS20 glass detectors have been used, but provide low light output on the order of single to tens of photons and limited spatial resolution due to broadening as light traverses from the point of interaction to the readout mechanism. Thin B-10 doped multichannel plates (MCPs) have also been used, but have limited efficiency. Thus, what is still needed in the art is an improved system for neutron imaging applications and the like.